There for tomorrow
by Nightmare812
Summary: It's a story I had to write for my advanced Language class. It's actually really good. Read and Review! It's about these two kids who lose their parents in a car crash. Then one fails a test, so what is he to do?


**There for tomorrow**

**By : Nightmare812  
**

" I feel so sorry for them. I just really wasn't expecting this."

"I pity them."

"It happened out of nowhere!" Athena thought she was going to scream but her brother's assuring smile kept her silent.

"Let me handle this." he said in a menacing voice.

"Listen up!" Everyone turned and looked at the semi-tall, sixteen year old boy with freakish white/gray hair.

"It was destined. There is nothing you, me, her, him, anyone, or anything could have did about it! So just keep your mouths shut. Oh! That reminds me, P.S., if I hear pity or sorry, one more time….I'm going to go Berserker and burn this place to the ground! Thank you for your time."

"That may have not been the best way to go about it but at least they stopped." Athena commented on her brother, Akane's outburst of insaneness. But it was short lived when they heard things like 'sociopath', 'emotionless', and 'crazy' fill the air. Athena decided to step in as her brother was about to punch some guy in the face.

"Okie-dokie. Our parents are dead. Don't pity us…..we hate it. Yes, it was a tragic thing that happened but still we're fine and you should be too. Everybody has to die sometime. Right?" That surely shut them up for good. Everyone exited the graveyard afterwards but a few people lingered behind.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked softly a woman a little past forty.

"Yes ma'am!" Athena replied with enthusiasm. She was a little skeptical though.

"Hmph." was all she got out of Akane. He just had a immediate dislike of his aunt and uncle since childhood. They seemed to fake and cheesy for his liking.

At school the next day Akane had a huge 400 point test, which he failed horribly. Akane was leaned against the wall in the math room, looking like he hated the world. His friend Natsuo, a super tall, straight A, emo/gothic looking guy walked over to him.

"So, you look like you hate everything in sight today. Wait, let me guess. A girl dumped you- no as if you could get a girl. Um, still mourning over your mom and dad? -Nah! You were over that the day you found out. Hmm, this is a doozy. Nope I got it! You failed the math test! Ha ha ha! You failure! You lose at life!" Natsuo exclaimed the last part.

" Why don't you just shut your trap? We can't all be evil geniuses like you! Plus it was like a 300 point test! I can't win!" snapped Akane.

"Number one, no I will not be silent. Number two, I'm not an evil genius. Finally, number three, it was a 400 point test, you failure. Maybe that's why you never win……" Natsuo trailed off.

"Please, just let me drown in my sorrow." mumbled Akane.

"No tomorrow?" Natsuo said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me anymore." Akane said while being depressed and walking away.

"Quit you cry-baby, I'll help you." Natsuo stated like he was thinking.

"You know there are no re-takes so how do you expect to do this, Binky-boy?" asked Akane with a hint of curiosity.

"Well change your grade of course ." Natsuo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you an idiot?" Akane said in awe questioning Natsuo's sanity.

"Well of course not. I've already been to collage and are only here because I was deprived of my childhood." said Natsuo dramatically fall onto the floor.

" Know-it-all" mumbled Akane under his breath. So then the duo stealthily cascaded up 6 flights of stairs, dodging 15 teachers, and 3 lunch ladies. But not before escaping the debate team who really wanted Natsuo on their side. Finally the two reached the advanced computer lab. While in the process of hacking the school's super-computer, the doorknob started to turn.

"Dude, hurry it up! Someone's trying to get in!" rushed Akane.

"Give me one more minute! Just one more minute! I'm trying, but they rerouted me to Friendster!" snapped back Natsuo. The door was finally opened and in came in a medium height, blue-eyed girl with freakishly gray/white hair. Better known as Athena.

" I can't believe it." she manages to stutter out.

"Hold on I got this." Natsuo says to Akane.

"This is just a dream? We're not even really here right now? It was someone else? We were just closing out of something that was left up? The dingo ate my baby?" said Natsuo trying to think of an excuse.

"Its not what it looks like." mumbles Akane.

"What an obvious answer." said Natsuo sarcastically.

"As student council president,"

"Nerd." coughed Natsuo. Athena turned and glared at him.

"I have to do something about this." she turned an exited the room.

"Your in trouble now buddy!" Natsuo said with a little laughter in his voice.

"I know…" Akane says more to himself than to his friend.

"Welp, I'm gonna finish up here." Natsuo said before actually changing the grade.

"I'm so dead." signs Akane while exiting the room.

Later that night at the dinner table with his sister, aunt, and uncle they were having a conversation about school. His aunt started off,

"Athena its such as shame that you dropped out of student council."

"Yeah." Athena replied looking with disdain at her undercooked broccoli. Then his uncle turned and looked at Akane.

"Nice job on your test." he states.

"Seriously?" Akane says with awe while looking at his sister.

"Of course! You got a 367 out of 400. Isn't that great?" he replies. Akane and Athena just looked at each other in silent agreement, knowing, he owes her one.


End file.
